This invention relates to a percussion instruments and, more particularly, to a portable practice pad.
Percussionists need the opportunity to practice their instruments in preparation for concerts and other musical events. Often, such opportunity presents itself while enroute to the concert, or at a site wherein it would be inconvenient to set up a set of drums.
Thus, a problem exists in that a percussionist, particularly a drummer, may wish to practice his drum in a situation in which no noise is permitted, and in which there is no room or time to set up the drums. One solution that has been proposed is the use of a practice pad which is worn on the leg or the drummer, one such pad being disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,816 of Lockhart, and other such pads being disclosed in the British Pat. Nos. 2135 of Azemar and 1,493,136 of McDermott. However, the foregoing pads have not been as comfortable and stable as would be desired.